


Burn

by Lapseintime



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-02-07 18:38:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1909509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapseintime/pseuds/Lapseintime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sergeant Commander of 12º DP of East City, Roy Mustang meets the new Detective transferred from Central, one lousy mouthed blond that had no respect whatsoever for his rules. </p><p>Modern!AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. May/20

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone. This is my first post here - or in anywhere if it matters - and I would like to ask for your kindness. Please forgive any misspelled words and wrong grammar - let me know it too, so I can fix it - and be a little patient with me, and of course, if you like the story I'll continue to update weekly.  
> This work is far - faaaaaaaaaaaaar - based on Hawaii 5-0 series, so, any resemblance is *not* a coincidence. 
> 
> Just to be clear, I'm Brazilian and I'm writing in English to try and improve my skills, so please, forgive my mistakes - 'cause there will be a lot of them in it. *sniff*
> 
> Hope you like it.

* * *

**East City – 12º Police Department –  May/20 09:15 a.m.**

‘Good morning Sir!’

‘Morning Riza! Is that a coffee?’

‘Yes Sir, figured you could use it.’

‘Thank you.’

‘Sir?’ an amused pause, ‘the new Detective transferred from Central City is in your office waiting for you.’

‘Oh yes. We have a meeting before he starts on work. Thank you Lieutenant.’

Commander Roy Mustang slowly walks towards his office drinking his coffee like he has no worries in the world but truth is: his day so far, was nothing but chaotic. The ECPD was full with small cases needing to be closed, evidences needing to be transferred, a huge amount of paperwork waiting to be signed and his Detective retired a month ago and that’s only NOW that a new one was send to replace the older. At this rate, he would be drowning on work with no chances of coming back again…thankfully for him, he has the best officers at his side to help; but even they can’t do all this work without a miracle.

He imagined what sort of officer was transferred from Central, because all that he’d been informed so far was that the new Detective was quite popular in Central City although he didn't know why yet - so much mystery involved in this - he didn't liked it. But things were about to change, once he cross his private office door he’ll get to know his new Detective and those problems will ease at least a bit.

He opened his door and blinked to the small figure leaning on the couch with his legs in the coffee table. A long, gold-like hair tied up in a ponytail, black leather pants and black boots and a red coat all over his frame and white gloves. _I can’t believe it! He looks like a teenager, how old are this boy?_  

Roy was sure that it had been a mistake, _He can’t be the new detective, he’s too small and he didn't even have manners_ – sure, this was a mistake. Better get rid of it soon before more problems happen. He cleared his throat and waited for the blond to open his eyes.

If Mustang was surprised before, now he was stunned. A mixture of  yellow-whiskey-gold eyes looked at him through half open lids, blinking sleepily like he just had awake on his own house. The boy rubbed the back of his hand in his eyes, stood up brushing his clothes and looked straight into Roy’s eyes.

‘You must be Commander Roy Mustang…?’ He held out a paper and handed to Roy.

‘Yes, and you are…?!’ Mustang took the paper but never so much looked at it. His eyes were locked in that golden gaze.

‘I’m Sergeant-Detective Edward Elric.’

Now, Roy looked at the paper because he was sure that his ears didn’t hear it correctly.  ‘Sergeant…Detective…’ Roy stuttered unsure of what to do or say because this boy was Sergeant Detective? He outranks half of his officers here and yet, he looks like a teenager. He eyed Edward up and down with a skeptical gaze and Ed lift a questioning brow for him.

‘Not what you are expecting Commander?’ lazily, slyly. Roy didn't like him already.

Mustang rounded his desk and sat on his leather chair, placing the paper Ed gave him in the top of his files on the desk. With a deep breath he begun to talk again: ‘Not at all…just you are a little bit—‘

‘Are you calling me short?!’ Ed said already annoyed. Despite the fact that this always happen because he did look like a teenager, he never got used to it.- Yes, he had height issues and damn those people who remind him of that –

‘Well…I didn’t say that. But you are.’ Roy could see a vein popping in the corner of Ed’s forehead and for some reason he didn’t know yet he thought that was very amusing see the Elric getting red and breathing slowly…maybe trying to suppress his rage, and that make Roy smirks.

Still smirking he asked ‘Aren’t you too young to be a Sergeant-Detective?’

‘ I may be… but I bet it’s better to be a young Detective instead of an old Commander.’ Ed snapped with a mocking tone that made Roy’s temper flare but before he could make a reply the blond continued to talk ‘But just for you to know, I’m 21. Now, can I start to work?’

The smirk was back in Roy’s face. He need to know this "new detective" and what better way to test him than to give him work? And for sure he wouldn't let the ‘old’ thing pass without a payback. He looked at Edward with deviously eyes and got up from his chair motioning to him to walk.

‘Ok then, first I will introduce you to your team, show your desk and you can start to work with the files.’

Edward glared at him with eyes full of mockery and said dismissively: ‘Thought that I was supposed to do field work.’

‘Oh you will do. But now we don’t have any priorities, so you can start with paperwork.’

‘Whatever… Just give me work to do.’

And with that Roy led him through the department showing him his new desk and got him to know his new colleagues. First was Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye the one above Mustang who can boss Edward around, she is the second in command in the department and the closer ones respect her for what she was, while the rest of the department just fear her. Then his bests police officers: Havoc was a taller good-looking blond that always had a cigarette in his reach and he’s mostly the first choice to be send to field along with the Detective; Breda was the one who took care of the crossed information with the others Police departments in town and second choice to be placed on field, Fallman was the older of the team who stays more in the office and operate the systems during the missions and Fuery who was the last choice on field and the first one of doing analyses of data and evidences using technologic devices.

Mustang even had his own agent from FBI: Alex Louis Armstrong, a massive man almost the size of a building with sparks following along with him, and his best friend/CIA Psychologist Maes Hudges.

The firsts few weeks of work were normal, Ed was getting along pretty well with his new team and everyone liked him so far. Havoc started to call him boss although Ed didn’t care for formalities, Riza was being Riza as always, Breda and Fallman were always helping him with daily routine until he gets used to and he even meet Armstrong who manage to scare him losing his uniform shirt along the work day…yes Ed was becoming very fond of everyone there, saved for one person that in his eyes didn’t even bother to try to get along with him, his Commander Roy Mustang.

He knows that he is difficult, stubborn and dirty-mouthed sometimes but seriously, the man was a pain. Roy was always making him do stupid paperwork that he himself are supposed to do, or making short jokes about his height and age, calling him brat and looking at him with a smirk that always made Ed tremble with rage and what infuriate him most: he was always, always underestimating Edward capacity or intelligence with a comment… But he was never a passive person when it comes to people like Mustang – fucking Bastard, know-it-all, full of himself – as Ed like’s to name it. No he never take things silent… Ed was always giving Roy a hard time; by doing thing his way, not regularly following his orders or the rule book and specially ignoring him in his postures lessons.

His turbulent relationship with his boss didn’t even bother Ed so much; after all he was doing an amazing job here. In just three months of work so far, he already solved more cases than his ancestor solved in one year, and in spite of its methods outside the rules; if he took the case, then you can consider it Case Closed. Ed was always in small undercover missions, and their success rate was 98 percent. Even when his cover was compromised he did not panic. He handled the situation in the Edward Elric way: bluff, mockery, curses or, blowing everything possible and even beating men four times his size ... A feat that Roy could never understand but he was grateful.

And the most amazing fact about Edward: in 3 months of work, and numerous fields work, he had fired his gun only to incapacitate his opponents, never to take their lives unless it is his last option. Although that he would never admit it out loud, Roy was really impressed – and grateful – for his new officer.


	2. October/15

* * *

 

East City – October/15  6:30 p.m.

In the end of the workday, everyone took off to the nearest bar from the police department. It was Friday and it’s been a really hard week for being a law enforcement member, so everyone decided that they could use a drink or two to relax. The atmosphere was nice, and even Edward and Mustang were maintaining their voice's leveled on a passable decibel for almost and hour. Havoc was whining about his ex-girlfriend while serving as amusement fountain for Breda, and Riza was making his half-drunk observations of the failure in Jean’s love life while they clank glasses around and poked at the salty peanuts on the bowl.

‘So Ed, tell us about Central City! I heard that the academy exam there was the one of the most difficult to pass!’ Breda was asking excited.

‘Well sure it’s difficult. But not that much; I first time passed it when I was 12…But they wouldn't me join- obviously.’

After that heartbeat of time when everyone paused to process the information, they all seemed to want to talk at once.

'-How a normal person pass the Police Academy tests with 12 years old?-'

'-That’s not possible –'

'-Oh yeah, maybe for someone as dumb as-' 

A well placed glare from Riza Hawkeye made everybody calm down a bit. Roy sat there with a small smile of amusement at his friends/team antics.

‘But…That’s even possible? You’ve been allowed to make the exam?’ Riza inquired, and Ed shook his head.

‘I didn’t _exactly_ made the test…' he huffed and stared at his drink with a wistful expression. 'I was with my father, he was the Chief of department, back in the day;’ He waved his hand in a backwards motion and took a sip from his beer… ‘And he was applying the tests…I was with him in that moment - took a pen and a paper to pass the time, y'know...One of the evaluation papers...’

A sigh. Another sip, ‘Instead  of doodling in the paper - like _someone_  loves to do - I read the test and I answer it- put my name, even…But my test got mixed with the others…’ he laughed a little before finish, ‘Dad got furious- until he noticed that my name was the in the approved list, than he was all proud.’

‘Wooooah! That’s amazing Edward!’ Kain exclaimed cheerfully and Riza and Havoc were nodding at him with proudly eyes, even Roy admitted, that's very-Edward-like.

‘They called me a prodigy…I don’t know…I didn't think the test was particularly difficult.’ Ed shrugged dismissively and finished his beer. ‘But then I've made 18...things got started up from there.’

Roy took his time to muse on Ed’s words. He was indeed a prodigy, Roy could tell that much after six months working together now; Ed was extremely intelligent and strong; just stubborn and loud sometimes and had just the right amount of mischief on his eyes-but…No wonder why he turned into a Detective so young… he is...Roy doesn't even had the right word to describe him - and the mores he gets to know the real Edward Elric, more he got fascinated by him.

‘Then why did you moved here Edward?’ Roy heard himself asking and then saw Ed’s face lit up like a ray of sunshine, mouth curled up in two a grin.

‘Tagged along with my little brother... He's a SEAL, did I mentioned?!’

‘You have a brother Ed? Why did you never said it before?!’ Riza was asking, with _that_ glint in her eyes.

‘I don’t know…Nobody asked me before?’ Ed shrugged before adds, 'Alphonse…He’s is the smarter and sweetest person I've know in the world.'

Hawkeye eyes glowed and Havoc and  Breda burst into laugh. With his head tipped to the side Ed looked between the two of them, and Riza's eyes narrowed. Fuery then, leaned closer to Ed and whispered: ‘Watch your little brother Ed! They didn’t call her “The Hawk” for nothing!’ Ed's sharp mind made the connection quickly and sooner he was giggling along with the boys.

‘Sorry Riza, he’s taken!’ and she frowned in mock offence before taking a huge gulp of her beer and starts laughing too. My God, Riza was really laughing. After a moment, Ed looked at her with a curious look and Havoc elbowed Kain gently pointing his chin meaningfully to Riza's general direction while trying to conceal the smirk with his beer mug.

‘But…Why they call you The Hawk?’Ed asked and If looks could kill, Roy would be dead by now - Funny how he suddenly found something very interesting in the bar ceiling.

She sighed and opened her mouth, only to be rudely interrupted by a smirking Mustang. 

‘Back in academy days…'He leaned forward, whispering conspiratorially, 'Rumor was that when she put her sight on some target ... Like a Hawk, she never misses.’ A slight pause for effect and the smirk tugged at the corners of his mouth. She snapped back just as deviously:

‘Weell, _Flame_ , I supposed you hadn't anything to do with those rumors, hm?' Her voice was deadly.Just like her fingers on a trigger. The smirk was still firmly in place when she added, 'Just dont mind him Ed, he did it out of spite!' 

‘I suspected that much…' Ed drawled out lazily. The slight flush on his cheeks signalling the effect on the alcohol in his system. 'You are born a bastard…But you care to explain the why of the Flame?!’ Roy rolled his eyes in response to the “bastard” comment but answered him anyway.

‘Therm of endearment?' Better fake his innocence on this one.'…I can’t remember why they call me The Flame…Maybe cause I’m smoking hot.’ he said and tried his best to sound dismissively while Riza snorted loudly beside him. 

‘Smug-bastard!’ quipped Ed, and the mirth in his eyes made his smile seem brighter somehow.

‘That’s ok Roy, I’ll remind it for you…’ Hawkeye grinned deviously for him and filled his glass again.

‘Got this thing with fire, y'know?' She said and Roy almost believed she would stop at that. No such luck. 'He set fire to the dorms once tough... He’s a real pyromaniac! Don’t ask me how he managed to do it, but he did!’

Ed tipped his head to the side for a moment and then burst in to laugh. So hard that Roy though he may brake in a half. Really, the sound of his laugh was melodic. But then everyone followed suit and the spell was broke. Only, _of course_ , for Roy  that managed to hold his dignity tight as it tried to flee him. 

‘So Ed…what was yours?!’ Havoc asked and when everyone looked at his direction a slightly blush formed on his cheeks to the tip of his ears for the suddenly attention. Roy couldnt stop his lips to curve upwards.

‘Yeah Edward, what was your pet name… Surely you have one right?!’

Something flicked in those wolfish eyes. Something jarring. But just as quick it appeared it went away, and with a resigned sigh Ed spoke again.

* * *

 

‘Uh…Well, in fact I have one, but not from the academy.’ Ed trailed off a little unsure… He hate this moment, when he had to tell people about it. Sure they work together and all but he didn’t like the pity eyes everyone gave him because of this…like he was incomplete, broken. He felt rather annoyed by this sometimes but it couldn’t be helped right?! He had to get used to it, those people here watch his back on the streets…if he didn’t learn to trust them, then he will be fated to fail them.

‘Fullmetal.’ He took a huge gulp of his beer in anticipation - he wasnt nearly drunk enough for this - for what is coming next.

‘And what’s the meaning behind it?!’ Riza inquired and everyone look at him expectantly.

‘Well… It's-' he frowned at himself. How do you tell someone you're… He snorted in exasperation. ''S better if I'll show you guys' _Breathe in_ \- 'But you have to promise me not to freak ok?!’

He shot each one of them a glare - for good measure - and drew in a deep breath. He took the glove off his flesh hand put inside his jacket near to his shoulder, snapping his fingers against it. A thin sound of metal rung - like a bell - in the air, in to the table and everyone frowned in confusion eyeing him curiously. _Breathe out._

‘When I was fifteen, I got into a car wreck…’ He looked around the table to check if the crowd around was eavesdropping their conversation, and seeing that no one was paying them any attention, he took off the glove of his right hand and slid his jacket off to his elbow making visible for his friends to see an automail port followed by an artificial arm made mostly of metal glowing slightly in the dim light of the bar. Everyone fell silent for a moment and he mentally braced himself for the "I’m sorry’s" and pity eyes that generally followed him whenever he went.

A few heartbeats passed. Nobody said a word. 

When nothing came he looked away for a moment and then back straight to Roy’s eyes who were gazing the arm he just showed a moment ago with childlike curiosity. Ed felt baffled.

‘…then I earn those. Right arm and half left leg…’ He drummed his automail fingers on his left leg and tried no to grimace at the sound of metal in metal. His eyes wandered back to Roy's, as if expecting that now he would feel sorry for him - he wasn't sure yet why he was seeking something from the man - he was doing it _a lot_ lately. But instead now he saw along with the curiosity, a mix of interest and awe that he’d never seen in someone’s else's eyes before. At least not about the automail.

‘WOOOOOA!’ Kain exclaimed loudly enough to draw the attention of the people around and Ed shushed him immediately. He put his hands in his mouth and whispered sounding for all the world like a kid that just discovered a new toy.

‘That’s super cool Ed! Can I touch it?!’

‘Fuery!’ Riza warned but immediately leaned forward to poke at the un-gloved metal hand on the table. ‘This is not heavy? It hurt to put it? How come we didnt noticed this?’

And now Ed felt like he was surrounded by a bunch of crazy people. But that doesn’t really matters, does it? There aren't a single person in this table looking at him different from before. Even Mustang was staring at it with gleaming eyes that he’d never saw in the man’s face before –must be the alcohol – he told himself but couldnt quite suppress the faintly blush on his cheeks.

‘It’s not so much heavy, although is hard to swim…’ he extended his arm in the table flexing his fingers a couple of times. ‘It hurts only when the piece is connecting with the nerves and I think no one ever notice because I’m always wearing the coat…Except…’ He frowned in suspicion before settling his eyes on Roy's.

‘You already know it, don’t you…’ It wasn’t a question, Roy knew it…and for the look on his face, he already indeed. 

‘Yes…I knew it for a while…’ Roy answered honestly, poking one of the metal fingers looking back at Ed.

‘And you never told anyone…’ That was not a question either but Roy nodded yes anyway.

‘That’s not of my business. Besides, how much of a Commander Officer would I be if I didn’t knew about my new Detective?!’  Roy said dismissively but his eyes held something that Ed couldnt quite identify.

'Huh' he stated distracted by how the amber light in the bar made Roy's eyes look pitch black.

‘Why do you cover it? I mean… are you ashamed of it?’ That was Havoc's voice breaking him from his distraction. Before he could open his mouth to respond, he was cut off by Roy’s words. And went quite speechless too.

‘I don’t know what to feel ashamed about Jean…It’s part of who he is just like your cigarettes or Hawkeye’s gun.’

‘And your lighter too Roy Mustang Sir.’ Riza added, mockingly and inadvertently getting the focus out of Ed. Ed pinched the tip of Roy’s finger with his automail hand and when Roy looked at him again Ed felt himself smiling brightly.

‘Roy’s is right.' _Roy?Since when?_  'I don’t feel ashamed of it…I just want to avoid the fuss ‘bout it.’  He answered raising Roy’s hand from the table then dropping suddenly, causing his hand to hit the wooden surface with a loud thud.

‘Ouch! Brat!’ Roy snapped rubbing his hand in mocking pain that made Ed roll his eyes for him. And like that, the night flew on until half-past two when the bartender announced they were closing and the group decided to go home. They walked together until the central square when they got separate ways except for Roy and Ed who continued to walk together drunk-talking about mundane things and others shits like that – like Ed called it – and Ed had to admit to himself he was rather tipsy because he kept swaying towards Roy and that, just wasnt right. The night was rather cold and the breeze toyed with Ed’s pony-tail while they walked and Ed couldn’t help but think about the way that Roy’s hair flew to every possible direction or like his lips and cheeks were slightly flushed for the alcohol or like how beautiful is his smile when he is open like this; seems like the man who was with him right now is Roy - the person - not the Commander Mustang from the 12º PD and this make Ed smile even more. Never in all his time working with him Ed would think he could be like this, so... friendly and clumsy instead of smug and selfish…In fact, the more he spend time with him and his new colleagues he found out that Mustang could be so many things, but selfish wasn’t one of them, at least not when it comes to his friends and team.

‘So your brother… How old are he?’

‘He’s 20…Why?’

‘You said he was a SAIL…Wow, he’s so young,’ Roy said thoughtfully, pale fingers scratching his chin lightly.

‘Told'ya, he’s brilliant, although he did sound like a kid sometimes when he’s whining.’ Ed said with a grin and Roy couldn’t help but smile back…  

‘It must run in the Elric family…’ Ed couldnt identify if it was a compliment of not, so he settled to glare halfhearted.

‘The prodigy thing.’ 

‘Ah, you bet on it!’ Ed answered wryly - still not very convinced - but then they were laughing again when something in the corner of Ed’s eyes made him stop suddenly and his hand immediately reached for his concealed gun. His eyes fixed on one dark alley across the street, narrowed. Roy stopped startled and reached out for his gun almost at the same time as Ed, stepping closer.

‘What’s wrong?! Saw something?! Roy murmured close - too damn close - to Ed’s ear and he involuntarily shivered. He stared into the alley and the surrounding area for a few seconds before took an more-or-less at ease position, holstering his gun again.

‘Hmm…I don’t know…Saw something moving --’Ed narrowed his eyes suspiciously, ‘but it must be a cat or something…’

After a moment, ‘Let’s keep moving!’

They continued to walk in comfortable silence, keeping their guard until they approached Ed’s house. The two of them sat on the stairs on the front door quietly. 

‘So Ed…Why do you aim your gun, if you rarely shoot?!’ Roy asked with real curiosity, first because Edward was the only cop he knows that thinks twice before firing his gun, and second because he really want to stay some more minutes with the blond.

‘It’s a bluff - When they see it they think 'shit' and they panic... Most of them, anyway.' 

‘It’s a smart but dangerously strategy… May I ask you why don’t you like to shoot? I mean, it’s not like you should…’ Roy trailed off trying to pick the right words to continue, ‘…but, most officers that I know, shot first and ask questions later. I like your way  though…less paperwork.’ He rested his chin on the heel of his left hand and looked back at Ed.  Ed smiled a little, but averted his eyes quickly - the smile all gone.

‘Well…It’s a sad story; do you really want to know?’

He tough about that. _Did he? Yes; I want to._  

‘If you want to tell me I do…you know, do not feel compelled to tell me if you dont want.’  Roy answered gently, with a smile and Ed stare deep in his blue-ocean eyes for a moment, accessing him - pondering, and Roy was ready to let it go when Ed's voice reached his ears.

‘Well, the car wreck…It wasn’t exactly an accident.’ he fidgeted with the tip of his gloves - a habit that Roy learned to recognize in the blond as distress - ‘It was a set up. Revenge, against my father. The man threw his car against my father’s - throwing him out of the lane… it...flipped a couple of times…’ Ed took off his coat and jacket, putting them beside him and Roy stared at Ed’s metal arm now barely covered by a thin-sleeveless black shirt, letting Ed’s words sink in his brain. ‘I guess they dindn't know I was there - or they simply didnt care 'cuz- I wasnt supposed to be there...' He paused, ducking his head slightly, hiding his face with his bangs. ' I was still inside the car, but I was out cold. I dunno for how long, but when I woke, my father was trying to get me out of the car and-' 

Roy pushed himself closer, arms touching in silent support.

'He never saw him coming... Fucker shot him from behind,' 

Roy didn’t even know what to say about it. He saw many men and woman - innocent and guilty alike -  die in front of him, and hell, he killed more than his conscience wants to admit... but this was a way to cruel for him to start to understand. The man in front of him lost his limbs and father at the age of fifteen, alone with a younger brother, and according with Ed's file his mother died a few years before all of it.

Roy closed his eyes and thanked whichever God above that he was still able to see Ed's beautiful smiles . All he wanted to do now was to take Edward on his arms and hug him tightly, cradle his finger on his hair and stroke take way the pain and all the horror that these beautiful golden eyes already viewed. Although he knows that he’s not a child seeking shield in someone else’s embrace, that doesn’t make it any easier for him.

‘There was this moment that he tried to reason with the man,' a bitter little laugh, 'but he wasn’t listening. There was nothin' but rage in his eyes- had this sick smile on his lips an'  was...' Sharp intake of breath. 'He shot again. Point-blank this time—fucked screamed for him to stop…but he didn’t…’ Ed’s voice cracked a little, ‘he shot again, and again and all I could see was my father eyes lifeless gazing at me an' I couldn't - I…Next thing I remember was my hands taking the gun stashed in the car …and… emptying it against the man…I—’ Ed swallowed hard, trying to keep his emotions in check…He looked away for a moment and back at the dark sky below them.

‘ then I was blind. Couldn't see nothing but Dad- and after I saw his body fell limp on the street. It didn’t went away - the feeling I mean. That’s the moment I realized that life is too precious for be taken by someone else’s hands…We can’t decide if someone deserves to die or not- 'S not... _right_. I decided that I was never gonna be blinded again, and I will try my best to resolve things without come to this point…’ Ed’s breath was hitching in his chest; and he was looking so tired - so _drained._

‘But I ain't no fool. It’s fucking difficult sometimes an' there will be moments that I’ll have to aim to kill, but even so; I will do it consciously of my actions. I will take the risk and assume the consequences of it…I don't wanna feel like _that_ \- never again.’ He said sadly.

At that point, Ed was shaking with the obvious effort of holding back. The suddenly hollow laugh startled Roy.Ed was shaking his head at himself and picking at his gloves again. ‘Shit...Told you it was a sad story.’ He cursed bitterly and pressed the heels of his hands on his eyes tightly. 'Shouldnt be all bent down because of it, I mean it was a long time ago and- he wasnt even that good of a fath-' he shoked on his words. _God, what possed him to go down memory lane now, of all the times?_

Next thing he felt was a pair of strong arms holding him close and tightly and he shivered in surprise to find his head pressed against Roy’s chest while a gentle hand drifted lightly on his back. He tried to freed himself from the grasp out of surprise but Roy only held him tightly. Ed found himself melting in that warmth of his. Still struggling with emotions Ed managed to whisper roughly, ' I- I'm sorry,'

‘Why are you sorry for Ed? He murmured soothingly, warm breath against Ed's neck. Roy couldnt find in his mind the right words to say. Damn, he was so good with words. But usually the words he is so good at, were the one's that held no meaning.  

'Hey,' he finally ventured, 'I'm here - for you... If you ever need someone, even for a second, to help you keep your eyes open... Please... Don’t doubt that I'll be here by your side, understand?!’

Ed froze. He was knocked out by Roy’s actions and words, he’d didn’t even know what to do.Should he yell at him and call him a bastard for make him feel like shit - small like this; or should he laugh and dismiss Roy’s words like they were meaningless to him… _No_ …he couldn’t do that…Not after all these words…He'd already held it for so long. He never allowed himself to be weaker- not for one second. He had to take care of Al. He didnt had _the time_ to it. And then he couldnt trust anyone. 

 _Maybe I had it now_ …So he leaned in to the touch and felt himself drowned in that wave of emotions hitting him now with full force. Ed clenched his hands against Roy’s chest and buried himself on to it, allowing the tears to take over him while a warm  hand stroked his hair tenderly.

‘I’m… sorry-’ He tried to talk but the first sob wracked through him with such a strength that he feared if he tries to suppress it, he would be carried away with it. 

‘Don’t be Ed. Don’t be! Ok?’ Roy tugged him more closely, placing Ed’s head in to his neck tentatively. After what felt like a lifetime of suppressed emotions, his cry started to dissolve into a few whimpers. The vines Ed always felt coiled within him for _so long_ started to ease, leaving his shoulders lighter. He felt new. He felt alive. And he felt very embarrassed all of sudden.

'Spoiling me too much, aren't you?' he mumbled, still against a warm neck. Goosebumps erupted beneath his cheek and Ed felt giddy all of sudden. 

Hm. _Interesting._

 Looking up at the man, he lifted his brow questioning, ‘what if I get used to it?!’ Ed said sniffing a little. Then there it was - the boldness in his smile bordered on wickedness.

 ‘Well Edward…I may regret myself on this one but I think I’m enjoying being able to spoil you right now.’ Roy winked. The bastard winked, and Ed was damned if he didn't find that extremely sexy. Damn. 

The low chuckle erupted from him so naturally that Ed felt baffled. He lifted his gaze back to Roy's impossible dark ones and hesitate.

_Oh, fuck it._

He smoothed the wrinkles on Roy's shirt and deliberately slowly trailed his hands along his chest up to his neck; tracing with his index fingers the man’s jawline, and paused there giving him plenty of time to pull away. Which Roy didnt. Was it the remaining beer on his system that was making him so giddy inside? Probably.

He continued the journey through Roy's cheeks and stopped on his temples - Roy sighed softly and closed his eyes leaning in Edward's touch. Ed felt positively delighted. He placed his others fingers on each side of Roy’s head and ran them slowly through his silky strands, placing the heels of his hands on his fine cheekbones. He leaned closer and feels the unsteady breath coming out of Roy’s slightly parted lips, when he spoke, his own voice was low and husky. _It's been such a long time_.

‘What do you feel?’

Roy shivered feeling the closeness of Edward’s lips of his, and he cupped each hand  with his own making Ed gasp when he slid them one for time – left arm - ‘Warm…’

Right arm – ‘and cool…’ ending his journey on Ed’s neck. Ed swore he could feel the pull towards Roy's lips.

The kiss was like electricity cutting right through his skin, the warmth from Roy’s mouth was addictive and the movements of his tongue inside Ed's mouth were hypnotizing. Ed was dazed. His hands had a life on his own and he couldn’t make them stay still in Roy’s hair…He had to touch his neck and then his chest spreading heat all over it, even his automail was tingling with the feeling. Fists closing tight on the collar of Roy's shirt and Ed was hauling him closer again not leaving an inch between their bodies and - holly shit. He was probably hard by now.

Breaths whispering little moans through their ears and Ed wasn’t able to tell who was doing it anymore because Roy’s lips were on his throat biting the pulse there and teasing the sensitive flesh below and his hands were buried in his hair, undoing the not-so-neatly ponytail and Ed wanted to _scream_ right when Roy nipped at the skin below his earlobe - but manage to scrap enough brain cell's together to remember that his brother was just within that door.

Warm hand with a vise-like hold on Roy's neck daring him to let go and a cool other one traveling against his chest, gripping fabric and skin alike and he groaned softly, pressing his body onto Ed’s laying them both on the wood porch, with the young man whimpering lower as much as he could to not drawn attention for the both of them. Roy was lively. He felt absolutely breathless as Ed’s teeth’s scraped gently on his shoulders and suddenly he was a teenager again. Getting so worked up like this for a kiss was terrifying but also, ten thousand times exciting. The feel of his blood rushing inside his ears were making him deaf to anything but piercing golden-eyes and sunshine hair.

‘Roy’ Edward pushed him gently only to get into a sitting position and looked at him - all messed hair and bruised lips looking like a sex god - and just like that Roy knew. He _knew_ he was doomed. It took him a moment to snap out of the trance and remember he was being talked at.

‘Huh?’ _Good, very articulated. Eloquently too_. But Ed was smiling, and for that Roy was grateful. 

‘We’re making out, in the middle of the street - like fucking _teenagers_.’ He ignored the words in favor of focusing on the movement of Ed's lips. He leaned in - captivated - and suppressed a whimper when Ed presented him with a warm shoulder instead.

‘Seems like it…’ he finally said and smirked up at him. ‘But we’re not on the street. We are making out in the middle of your porch.’

‘Smartass' Ed quipped, 'You look like one of Al's damn cats - draped all over me like this... although, I bet he’ll probably rip your head out instead of finding it cute' Ed snorted but his hands didnt loose their hold on him.

‘Would you let him,’ not sounding even slightly put out by Ed's words. He kissed Ed’s cheeks, ‘would you let him do this?’ kissed the tip of Ed’s nose and Ed almost purred at the sweetness of the gesture. _Who's the cat now?_

‘Well, I could try an' hold him out. But he’s a force of nature…’ Ed said and Roy grabbed him by the waist again pressing their body’s together. ‘Ah… You better don’t do this in front of hi— _Ah_ …’ Whatever Ed was saying got lost in a long low moan as Roy liked the newly discovered weakness on Ed's flawless shield.

‘Quit it you bastard…Or I won’t be able to stand up; which lead us back to Al!’ Ed tried to glare, but the effect was lost on the beauty of Edward Elric panting and licking his flushed lips.

‘All right, I get it! You’re kicking me out. Then I’ll just get going and—Ouch!’

Ed smacked him upside the head. Hard. With his automail hand, for effect. Then rolled his eyes and kissed him gently.

Somehow Roy manage to held his heart inside his chest. 'Okay?' Ed murmured, and how could Roy say no? 

‘See you tomorrow then…Good Night _Edo_!’

‘Hey! Don’t call me Edo! My brother called me like that when he was, like six or something,’

‘Why not? It suits you!’ _because you're cute like that._

Ed blushed. ‘No is not. It’s childishly!’

_Exactly._

‘Whatever you say!' Roy conceded. 'Sleep well!’ Roy placed a kiss on Ed’s lips but Ed hauled him again to another mind-searing kiss. _The little tease._

Roy still had it in him to smirk, ‘Now, I got to go or we just going to stay here all night doing this!’

‘So Go. _Now_. or I won’t let you!’ Growled Ed.

Roy grabbed Ed’s hands and rubbed his thumb on it, with a last lingering look. Ed's lips curled upwards without his permission.

Ed closed the door slowly and leaned against it; closing his eyes and grinning like an goddamn schoolgirl.

‘Looks like the cat caught the canary.’ Al said serenely, from his spot on the couch a book on his hands and an amused edge on his voice. Ed nearly jumped out of his skin, and glared daggers at his brother. ‘Fuck Al! You want me to die from a heart attack?!’

'Your hair is down,' Al observed expertly. Ed stood his ground, glowering.

'Yeah, so?'

'You also have something on your...' head tipped to the side. The picture of innocence, '...neck.'

'Fuckin' Bastard!'

Ed stormed for his room leaving a chuckling Al on the couch.

 

* * *

**East City – Ed and Al neighborhood. – Same Day – 1:30 a.m.**

_So he’s hanging out ‘till this late at night huh?…Those people must been his new friends. I dont mind friends... But that man…He’s different from the others! What were you thinking love? You can’t walk around in a new city with a man that you barely know!_

_You give your trust too easy. What if he hurts you? What if he does something you don’t want? You’re being careless my love! And what he was doing until this late at night at your house?!’ I can’t see properly from where I’m standing... Would you want to see me? You almost did… a moment ago on the alley but It will ruin the surprise right? You like it when I surprise you right?!…I remember this. I can’t see you from here and I want to see you my love! I miss you, and don’t worry…I know you were too busy with work to remember me, but I don’t mind it! I still love you, and I know you love me too! That’s why I’m waiting for you; I’m being patient... see how I’m better?? I will be waiting for you love… don’t do nothing for making me mad ok?_

_Or I don’t know what I'm going to do…_  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did anyone notice I'm using the Chapter titles to set the Timeline? Hm, I hope you did.  
> Anyway...  
> Notice anything weird on the text? Well, apart for the usual, that is - Let me know, please.


	3. November/01

**East City – ECPD November/01 8:30 a.m.**

Roy got into his office earlier than usual today. It was a bright Monday, after a whole week _drowning_ on Ed. They have been seeing each other for a month now, not always alone but on each other side and so far Roy is... captivated.

In some part of it, Ed took him to meet Alphonse, and after fifteen minutes of interaction he reached the conclusion that he was indeed the more sweetest and cheerful person he’d ever meet…at least for a Navy SEAL. Roy was baffled about the way that Al bragged about of his older brother, - not to say that he totally agreed with him -  Ed was a unique person and the more Roy hung around him, the more he wanted to hold the boy and never let go again – although he would never voice that – and so they spend the entirely weekend doing exactly what Roy presumed he was to old for: watching movies cradled on warm blankets with Ed's head leaning on his shoulder and one of Al's cats purring at the other, dining with Al and his not-too-lovely girlfriend Winry, who at one point managed to trap him on the bathroom and wave a too-large wrench in his direction to reinforce the point that _'Ed is like a brother to me, so watch your step'_  , they shared some stories of the past along with a couple of beers which led them into a state of semi-drunkenness where Roy learned to never again point out loud that 'good things come in small packages' and stay in close reach of an automail limb. Really, his shoulder was still protesting after a week.

They went to the streets together and he took the opportunity to watch – mesmerized – the way Ed works. Despite the whole metal thing attached on his body, Roy could swear that he’d never seen someone run so fast - and still have enough of breath to do it while cursing the entire situation - and with his gun he’s almost as good as Hawkeye.

Well, in the end of the case though, Ed was dragging around by the collar the two thugs who started the fight handcuffed and thrashing about, irritating the hell out of a scowling Ed. Roy had eyed Edward Elric disheveled, brimming with sweat, hair everywhere eyes wide and alert and burning with adrenalin. He was a mess, he was covered in mud, he was...beautiful.

  
That was the moment Roy realized he was doomed. 

Roy shook the haziness out of his eyes and entered his private office he started to do his morning paperwork before Riza could show up to put a bullet on his head.

* * *

 

The sound of laughter fills the main office across the walls, and a kick on his office door revealed Havoc, Ed and Hawkeye along with Ed ushering him to lunch. They went into the little Cafe outside the street. The place was rather cozy, the booths were lined along the glass wall, providing a good view of the street and the food was delicious.

Everything was as normal as any other day if wasn't for the suddenly stop of a fork in the way to Edward’s mouth and his usually food-consuming face gave a place for a look of blankness. Roy followed Ed's gaze looking through the glass from inside the Cafe to across the street. There stood a young man with short blond hair, inches taller than Ed with unsettling blue eyes. Ed's fork hit the plate loudly and Roy noticed the tightness of his shoulders. Ed stared blankly for a moment and then abruptly stood from the table and without a word he was outside. When his eyes returned to the table, he noticed that Jean was keeping his eyes on Ed's retreating back and Riza was looking at him expectantly. 

He just shrugged. 

 

 

 

 

‘Ed,’

‘Russell…’ The name tastes like bile in his mouth. ‘What the hell are you doing here?’ Ed said coldly gazing at him with suspicion all over his face. Russell smiled sweetly and grabbed him into an embrace. Ed stayed stone-still in place.

‘It’s nice to see you too Ed!’ Russ pulled out and those large blue eyes were fixed on Ed's.

‘Yeah…it’s been a while…What are you doing here?’ Ed asked again without bother with the small talk and making his best to keep his face impassive.

‘Hmm, I’m doing some research for my new job you know?! I’m well and working again.’

‘That’s...good to know…’ Ed conceded...But — ‘So you’re telling me that you didnt track me down and followed me here?’ His tone was a bit more harsh than he intended but he didnt care. Russ made a noncommittal noise and looked away for a moment. _Shit._

‘Well…you see…Maybe I was missing you and I thought since I’m here and you too—‘

‘Not gonna happen Russ!’ Ed clenched his hands into fists repeatedly glaring at Russell who seems to ignore what he just said.

‘C’mon Ed! I’m clean now! I swear to you I’m better and I miss you…you know I do! And you just moved without telling me where you were going, and I have to call the Grumman to ask about you and—‘

‘ _You did what??_ ’ He hissed. His hands clenched so tightly that the metal rattled. ‘Fuck! I can’t believe you’ve done this- _what the hell_ —’

‘Why are you yelling at me like this love? I was lonely, please…Don’t look at me like this,’ Russell raised his arms to reach out at Ed but he slapped Russ hands away and took a step back.

‘Don’t you fuckin’ call me love! Russell why don’t you understand??’ Ed’s voice was becoming a little louder than necessary and the people around were starting to turn their heads to them; but he had to make a point here, and subtle never worked with Russell. ‘It’s OVER Russ! _Over_. I didn’t tell you where I was going because I didn’t _want_ you to know! I don’t want to see you anymore!’ Ed talked slowly praying that the words sink in to his ex-boyfriend disturbed mind.

‘But I can’t Ed…I can’t live without you, I love you!’ The sentence trailed off giving place to sobbing. Ed took another step back and Russell started to shake his hands frantically, his huge blue eyes were imploring and couldn't look at him. Couldn't stand be near him. 

‘Russell. Listen. To. Me.’ Sharp tone and cold glare, ‘You hurt me—You fucking lied to me not once but thousand _fucking_ times— I've always gave you chances, but you lost me! I don’t want it anymore, can you understand that?! I don’t!’ Ed waited patiently for Russell’s answer and he could see him trembling and swallowing hard a thousand times.

Then he looked back at Ed with tears in his eyes but, what must been a pleading soft eyes before now gleamed with something like hurt and madness mixed together. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end— he knew the look. 

‘You meet someone else, don’t you?!’ Russ sneered making a distasteful look for Ed, and he didn’t spare Russ a glimpse of emotion before saying in a sharp tone:

‘It’s none of you business! Now, go the hell away!’ He went to turn his back for Russell but he grabbed painfully at Ed’s wrist and pulled him closer. Ed's skin prickled with rage.

‘Is it him? That old man?’

His face was twisted up in anger and Ed paled, yanking his arm free and almost yelling at him.

‘You’ve been _following_ me?’he hissed through his clenched teeth and was tempted to smash his metal hand on Russell's face, but then the sound of footsteps coming closer reached his ears and he could just guess it was Roy and the rest of the team. Russell shot an angry glare just past his shoulder and Ed knew he was right on the money.

‘I’m telling you one more time,’ hissed Ed. ‘Stay the fuck away from him or me!’ He was pointing his finger straight in Russ face and Russ was backing off.

‘If I ever see you near me or my job again I _will_ lock you up!’ He turned swiftly on his heels and walked away.

Riza and Jean were still casting a suspicious glance above his shoulders but Roy's eyes were fixed on him - he could still feel the weight of his gaze when he brushed past them and went to the building again without a word. His nerves were still frail and the rush of blood in his ears was making difficult to walk but he went to his desk and propped himself there. 

He didn't hear the words uttered to his back. 

‘You’re mine Ed. No one else's!’

 

 

Riza eyed Edward with a curious expression from her desk. After the lunch incident they all got back in the office in silence but Edward spend the rest of the day without saying a word so far and this means a lot considering that he never shut up. It didnt escaped her that Roy also had stayed quiet for the time being. Back at Edward, h is gaze was distant and thoughtful and she was worried but she didn't want to be nosy like the others. They already asked a ton of questions about it to Ed and that only managed to get Ed more defensive and angry… So she’s going to mind her own business and won’t push it.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't realized this chapter was so short. u.u


	4. November/05

**East City – Main street  - Nov/05  3:30 p.m.**

 

'Hey! Slow Down!

'What?'

'Civili-- _watch the road_!'

'God! Stop being a wuss!'

‘Do you really need to drive this fast?!’ _God. What the hell did he do to deserve this?_  His mind asked fot the hundredth time. Why is that that he's still have no plausible answer for it. The little voice then asked, why. _Why is Ed driving your car?_ Only God knows why.  He saw Ed's hands tightening on the wheel as he steered the car forcefully on the wrong lane and back barely avoiding another car - Roy stomach did something very similar in that moment -  in a pursuit against a mugger who just robbed a bank downtown.

When his stomach settled again Roy gritted his teeth and took notice of the scowl on Ed's face. Thinking about it, Ed's been out of sorts lately.  He was edgy and restless and the fact that they barely had the time to talk outside the work in almost a week was making matters worst.…Roy could tell because he was feeling it too. Everyday this week he stayed far past his usual time in meetings with lawyers, chiefs of others districts, personnel... plus the emergencies on duty - God. It was tiresome beyond belief. It didnt went any different for Ed. There were lots of paperwork Ed hates to do - a lot of evidences to process, by the end of the week Roy could feel the frustration pouring from Ed.

But he doubted that a car as a stress relief wasn't the brightest idea. 

The car skidded in another turn and entered against grain - Ed didnt even blink as he steered the car and went full speed on its tail. 

Roy gritted his teeth again. ' You're going to kill us both!' 

‘Oh for fuck’s sake Mustang! We are in pursuit! Don't wanna lose the fucker!’

‘And I don’t want to lose my car Edward! Slow down!’

‘I know how to drive so shut the fuck up and keep your eyes on the thief!’

‘Watch your mouth Detective Elric!’

Shit.

Mustang was angry now, he could tell that.  And Ed was angry with himself, too. He didn’t mean to, but this week was being totally chaotic. They hadn’t had the time to stop and _talk_ properly since Monday. Seems like all the hell broke loose in East City and the number of occurrences in the 12º district was driving  the police department insane and above it all he had to deal with Russell showing on his house later at night; begging to talk with him or calling Ed’s cell phone multiple times including during work- how he even got the number, Ed didnt want to know. Mustang tried to talk with him about it but the after the second time they got interrupted Ed gave up - a little more harshly than he intended but... well... he didn’t want to talk in a hurry, this is a long and problematic story and they really didn’t had the time for a single kiss, let alone to deal with another problem.

Then Ed was cranky; and was pissing everyone off and getting even angrier with himself. 

‘Sorry Commander Mustang!’ He snapped without think, wanted to kick himself for the unnecessary amount of venom in his voice. Just when he was opening his mouth to try an apology Roy was yelling for him to stop the car.

They were in a dead road near the docks and Ed was caught by surprise. Slamming his feet on the brake, he gripped the wheel tightly and turned right and the car skidded to a halt an inch away from the robbed car. Without a word whatsoever, Mustang jumped out and continued the chase  on foot while Edward ran in the opposite direction,  closer to f the several containers, and turned to ambush the mugger.

Suddenly the sounds of footsteps died and Ed slowed his speed to try and hear something. He could faintly make out echos that resembled a physical fight - someone being thrown against a container - a gun hitting the floor maybe? What the hell was taking Mustang so long? It's just a stupid mugger, for fuck's sake.

He sighed, and started to climb carefully into one of the containers and looked around for his runaway partner. A movement in the corner of his eye caught his attention and he walked silently to get a better view of the scene-

Roy was kicking the thief’s ass pretty well and the guy was struggling to stand on his feet, but Mustang holster was empty so it was really a gun Ed had heard hitting the floor. Ed considered sit and wait for Mustang - But when he was just cuffing the man, the thief hunched forward pulling Mustangs arms with him and making them both fall to the floor.

Roy hit his head on the asphalt and gasped. Ed felt a stab of anger hit him so hard he felt momentarily out of balance and almost lost his balance. Mustang was trying to get up when the guy stretched his arm and took the gun. In a blink of an eye he was rolling to the side aiming the gun in Roy’s direction. The sun glared above them, the barrel gleamed brightly and Ed didn't stop to think. He jumped. Roy's back hit the scorching metal of the container and he closed his eyes.

 The sound of a bullet made Roy wince but then, there was a blur of black and read in front of him and the sound of heavy boots hitting the ground. He saw Ed in front of him- or better yet, Ed's back hitting his chest. _What-?_

‘ _Edward!_ ' 

‘Ouch! _Son of a bitch_!’ Ed surged forward as fast as he could, snapping the gun out of the thief grasp and kicking him in the stomach making him gasp for breath and fall.

‘Here fucker! That's what you get for putting a dent in my arm!’ A cuff, a few more curses and an automail knee after, the mugger was on the ground whimpering. When he looked up, Roy was livid. _Ops._

‘What?’

‘Where it hits you?’ Mustang looked at him searching for any blood marks or injuries but there was none. Ed frowned, let out an exasperate sigh and rolled his shoulder.

‘It hit’s my right arm- M'fine!’ He lifted his right arm and shook it to assure.

‘ _You,_ ' Roy breathed,  'are crazy, you know that?!’ Roy said after roll his eyes and shook his head for Ed.

‘Next time I will let someone put a hole in your head, you know?’ Ed said sarcastically.

'Ed?' Roy called quietly and Ed turned to face him but he was looking straight ahead, then, 'please don't do that again.'

Only then, Roy looked at him and Ed felt his heart skip a beat with the intensity of his gaze. As much as he wanted to say yes, he simply couldn't, so he swallowed and averted his eyes. He heard a tiny sigh from behind him and his fists clenched. _I cant, I dont know why - I just cant._

 

They waited a couple of minutes in silence until Jean arrived on the scene and got the man for questioning. Roy and Ed headed to the car  looking at everything around except each other and this was killing Ed. Mustang was still upset with him about earlier and this made him want to kick himself for making things worst. This was rather surprising for Edward, feeling like things weren’t right if Roy was upset with him. It made his heart clench tightly in his chest and he didn't like the feeling.

‘Roy…’ He said softly waiting for the man to look at him. ‘I-Um…I’m sorry.’ 

Roy stared for a minute, ‘Why are you apologizing for?’

‘You know…I’ve been a prick with you all week and I’m sorry for that. I didn’t mean to… It’s just-’ Ed sighed in defeat, running one hand in his disheveled hair and scratching his scalp nervously. ‘It’s been such a shitty week for me and I don’t know what to do -I guess I took it  on you…and I didn’t want that, so…I’m sorry.’ He bit his lip nervously and look at Roy expectantly. The older man sighed.

‘It’s alright Ed… but you know you can talk with me whenever you want… Why don’t you tell me what’s making you so upset?!’ Roy said softly looking to the sides to check if they were alone.

‘I- want to, but we didn’t have the time yet an'-’ A growl of desperation escaped his throat  and he lowered his head to hide the blush that was forming in his cheeks.  ‘ Why do I miss you if we're so close?’ God. He didnt want to sound so helpless but, to hell with that. 

Roy just laughed softly and stepped closer - Ed found himself pulled into a loose embrace and Roy whispered, ‘Come to my place today? We can talk ok?!’

‘'kay.’ Ed sighed softly against Roy’s chest and stepped away.  

‘C’mon…Let’s get back to the office -we had to finish the reports.’

‘Or Hawkeye will kill us both!’ Ed finished with a scowl but there were no bite in his words. Roy was laughing softly beside him and the air was light once more. The pressure Ed’ve been feeling all week seemed to ease a bit; only for seeing Roy’s smiling like he meant it. He wonders why is it.

 

* * *

   

The evening was calm and rather cold and in the end of the day, most of the sunlight was already gone leaving East City in a mix of orange and blue. After everyone got back in the office Ed finished the report of the early apprehension and handed to Riza, waiting for Roy to finish his paperwork so they could go to his house. Ed decided that he needed a bath first, so Roy offered to drive and wait for him so they could manage to spend some time together.  

‘Wanna come in?’ Ed was saying. 'Al would be happy to see you - probably,'

‘Sure, will be good to see him too!’

Ed opened the door and they both entered the house. Walking through the hall the scent of roses invaded his nostrils, he vaguely wondered what the fuck was that, and when they got into the living room he found out why. The coffee table was covered with rose petals and there were candles all over it, two plates and two glasses and a vase with one single rose in the middle of the table. When he looked back at Roy he notices the man's arched brown and Ed rolled his eyes to the ceiling. 

‘Al,' Ed started, 'I’m home!’

And in a blink, Al stormed out from Ed’s bedroom with a shoulder bag, shoves it on Ed's chest and started rambling enthusiastically. 

‘Here, there’s everything you'll need,' Al was saying while Ed stared,  'go somewhere else. Winry is coming over today and I don’t _want_ you here 'kay?!’

'Wha- Oh...' Ed snorted,  ‘You're kicking me out! What the hell Al?' his traitor little brother said nothing, just turned at him with the most impressive big-teary eyes _ever_.

‘She’s going to spend the weekend,’he pleaded. Ed let out a painfully moan and Roy chuckled- only then the younger Elric notices his presence.

‘Oh Roy! _So_ good to see you!’ Al smile was evil. 'Are you taking him out? That's so good-' 

Ed had a slightly feeling that he was being set up.   _Devil_. His little brother was a devil in disguise. 

‘Alphonse; it’s nice to see you too! Quite a work you've done here, huh?!’ Roy motioned to the table amused and Al’s smile grew even wilder.

‘It’s my last weekend here before I got back to work again. So I want to make it special…’ Al's gaze was angelic in contrast with the dark scowl plastered on Ed's.  ‘That’s why I want you out!’ He put on his best pleading look and Ed - 'Please, brother?' - _melted_ … That’s always like this, he just couldn't say no, and the evil little shit _knew it._  

Heaving a long-suffering sigh Ed muttered, 'You're paying the bill, you know that right?!’

That's when Roy decided to clear his throat loudly. Ed and Al looked at him blankly.  ‘He’s not paying for your hotel bill.’

Ed opened his mouth to protest but Roy held a finger and quickly went on. 'Because you’re not going to need one…You’re staying with me; until Alphonse lets you in again!’

Roy smirked at Al - who had the balls to smirk back - and Ed looked between the two of them torn between fondness and annoyance.

‘See brother… _Everyone_ is happy - and you can go now! Bye, I see you on Monday!' Al turned him around by his shoulders and Ed let himself be pushed to the door without much fuss.

‘Who says I’m happy with this?!’ He was muttering under his breath but suddenly shut his mouth when a warm hand covered his. He looked up to see Roy with a small quirk on his lips and dark eyes dancing in delight and Ed suddenly found that  being kicked out wasn't _that_ bad. He scowled just because.

‘Bye brother, have a nice weekend! You too Roy!’ 

‘I can’t believe this. I’ve got kicked out from my own house!’ He complained, for good measure - but he knew his tone lacked the bite, and he knew that Roy knew it to.  ‘Oh, and now I’m stuck with a smirking bastard the entire weekend -Fucking unbelievable!’ he added wryly.

‘And I bet you are loving it, aren’t you?!’ 

 ‘So full of yourself!’

 

* * *

 

‘Edward… did you—‘

‘Yeah’ Ed growled. ‘Since we left the house! I can’t fucking believe it!’

‘Maybe if we ignore, he goes away?!’

‘You wish! I told him to stay the fuck away from me!’

‘Really?! He didn't seem to get the message.’

‘You know what?!' Ed whirled around suddenly, 'I’m done! I will lock him up, right now!’

‘Wait Ed! Don’t!’

‘Why not Mustang?!’

‘Because if you do this, we're going to be stuck Downtown for _years_!’

‘Oh for fuck’s sake—‘Ed pressed the heel of his flesh hand on his eye and sighed in defeat. ‘Let’s just - buy our dinner and go back... I’m freezing, so please let’s hurry!’ He breathed in and out - shot Roy what he hoped to be a real smile and went inside the diner.

 

 

Despite the whole we're-being-followed thing, the walk home was calm and uneventful -  seems like Ed’s mind was elsewhere so Roy didn't bother with conversation, satisfying himself with only the sight of the young detective. Ed was particularly beautiful today, wearing a white tee with a red jacket above it, black jeans pants with his usual black boots and white gloves. His hair was tied up in a neat ponytail but there’s something different about him that was making Roy’s heart beat in a different rhythm. They way the moon was lighting his face just so, that his sun-kissed skin glowed in the moonlight; the way that the wind made his hair swing from one side to the other, even the way  he walks so cocky and confident - hell everything about him was making Roy’s whole body shiver.  This was something he never imagined he would feel, but now Roy was sure it hits him like a truck - _He was in love_. 

He was in love with a fellow officer - thirteen years his junior and male no-less. 

He was doomed.

He was screwed. 

‘Oi? Mustang?! Aren’t you going to open the door?!’

He was _happy._

‘You were spacing out - what the hell are you up to?!’

He looked back at Ed, all fierce eyes and suspicious looks but inside those eyes, those beautiful and unusual eyes. 

 

Roy let the smile creep slowly onto his lips and opened the door.

 

 

*

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOA. I think I'm totally ignoring the law. I wonder why is that... u.u


	5. Nov/05 II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh, there some serious smut going on this chapter. *blushes*

* * *

**East City – Roy Mustang's House – 11:30 a.m.**

 

Ed's head lolled back boneless on the curve of Roy's neck as they sat in the plushy quilt on the floor. After dinner, the TV was on and playing some documentary of sorts that Ed seemed to enjoy to watch while the flames dance peacefully on the fireplace on the corner. With his back on the couch, Roy eased Ed between his legs comfortably, undid the ponytail, and started to play with strands of golden hair that were far more interesting than whatever the hell about _mermaids_  that DC decided to broadcast that evening. 

The atmosphere was warm and comforting around them and after less than ten seconds of brushing his fingers on Ed's scalp he was sighing in contentment and occasionally purring softly when Roy's blunt nails scraped lightly against his head. It was somewhat relaxant, stay that way -just in silence, enjoying each other's company - but Roy couldn't quite shake off the little irk in his head about the recent events. His curiosity won in the end.

‘So…are you going to tell me about your stalker?!’

Ed went very still for a moment but then relaxed again. Lifting his head from Roy’s chest he nodded - albeit a little reluctantly. He turned to fully face Roy and his hands automatically went together, probably to pinch at the fingertips of his gloves - but he wasn't wearing his gloves; so he settled instead to just rub metal digits with flesh ones. 

‘Well…let’s see...’ he looked to the ceiling and breathed, ‘His name is Russell Tringham, and he used to work on the forensic department back in Central. I met him in his lab two years ago, when I was investigating my first case there... We kind of got along, become friends and he _was_ _nice -_ and we sort of ended up kissing...but it went downhill from there.

‘Things were good in the first months y'know… He was a bit possessive but I didn't thought too much of it… But things become to be really weird. First he was jealous about everyone I knew - he liked to make scenes y'know? I couldnt just ignore him or storm off 'cuz everything would turn into a circus if I did that an' it was driving me crazy. He went on my calls, messages, house, friends, clothes -   _my furniture_ for fuck'sake - searching for I dont even know what, but It was drivin' me fucking nuts-'

Roy lifted a brow for him and Ed glared heatedly- but not really at him.

'And than it was that. It reached a point where he would piss me off, I would yell, he would scream, and then I'll ended up kickin' him out and he'll get all subdued and apologetic an' cry and...' Ed sighed like he was exhausting himself only with the memories. 

'And you would get guilty,' Roy supplied gently and Ed nodded. 

‘Yeah…and a while after that, he started to disappear - couple days, couple of weeks, and I was already so tired of it.  This whole hide and seek game he was playing with me - it was annoying. When I questioned about his absence he was always saying it was a lot of work - or that I didn't trust him and all this emotional shit.’ Ed frowned like he couldn't believe his own words.

‘Well... you would think he was a very busy person, working for the government and all.' Ed snorted.

‘Riiight,' Roy had to took Ed's hand on his to prevent nails scratches on his chest,  '...and that’s why I always believed in him… Until this one day that one of his assistants called me, and told me that he doesn’t showed up on work for almost a _month_. That was the first lie. I called him out on it -- he freaked out, you have no idea, '

'He was yelling that I was spying on him and that he hates me, but _of course_ it just last for half an hour and then he was all sniffs and tears.'  Ed's eyes rolled to the ceiling; glaring a hole in the colored plaster. 

‘He was…very manipulative.’ He said slowly. Cautiously. 

‘And I hate it! When people do that I really - _really_ \- hate it,' being in the receiving end of a glare from Edward was always that much frightening? 'And you did it to me every time,' Ed finished accusatory.

‘Guilty as charged!’ Roy conceded, and it was true. ‘But you do realize that I don’t do this anymore right?!’ The glared softened a fraction.

Softly, ‘Would I be here if you did?’

This time when Roy took a hold of Ed’s hand, he let him. After a slightly pause where Roy leaned a little bit in and Ed met him halfway, never taking his eyes off his; something inside him churned slightly. Probably his heart. Roy breathed him in and drew away, just so he could continue.

‘Then, not longer after I found out that he was skipping work - and almost being fired for it I may add - I found out _why.._. Drugs! He was stealing the fucking drugs from crime scenes, evidence bags kept vanishing mysteriously. And I saw him getting high; and the worst part of it is that I found out that he was never that person I though I knew...from the start Roy, _from the start_ he was just an act.'

'What happened then?' Roy prompted softly after a few minutes in silence. Ed gave a mirthless laugh.

'I felt like an idiot. The world biggest idiot, and I was mad, so mad I wanted to rip his head off. I felt horrible for being such a clueless-' he paused to breath the agitation out and Roy observed that his metal finger was digging a hole in the quilt. ' and then... he asked for _help_.' Ed looked at Roy with such  helplessness in his eyes, as if saying '' _how could I turn my back for him? ''_   and that feeling swelled in his chest again.

'He disarmed me. He knew i couldn't stand it- son of a bitch knew all my buttons by that point... And he played me like a fuckin' fiddle.'

 Ed's eye were stone-melting fierce when they met his and Roy felt his heart race. The message engraved within those beautiful wolfish eyes were clear for him to read: _Dont fuck this up. Dont play with me_. ‘But why he was stealing evidence?'

‘Crystal...'’ Ed swallowed dryly remembering a day he wished to forget. Pale blue eyes wide-open in frenzy, pupils blown off  and lips cracking. The desperation on his eyes, the bruising grip on his arm— 'He was broke. Spent his last coin in that bloody drug...' He sighed. 

‘So I did the only thing I could to help him…I went to the Governor Grumman, and he gave Russell two options: jail, or rehab. I was surprised that he’d choose the later; he was utterly convinced he could stop whenever he wanted… I was so fucking tired y'know? After all the time I spend trying to help him I’ve realized he… didn’t care— what was I supposed to do? Sit down and watch him circle the drain and -dragging me along- wait to find him dead in a dirty alley like a homeless someday? Couldnt even arrest him myself 'cause then he'll be trowed in jail and would ended up dead anyway.' 

‘I think you’ve done everything you could Ed… You can’t help someone that do not want to be helped.’

‘I felt really bad after all that— I thought it was my fault for not realizing sooner y’know? All those "should's" "could's" and "If's" in my head - _I could have helped him if only_ —’ Ed shook his head and eased his hardened features. The tiny flicker of guilt still present on his eyes.

‘Ed you know it’s not you fault. How could you blame yourself?’

Tiredly,‘I know... my hands were clean. He didn’t need my help to fuck things up.’ he waved his metal hand absently in a dismissive gesture, ’But it took me some time to realize it.’ Roy squeezed Ed hands a little, and he still didn't pull away.

‘Anyway, he’d said he is clean now… But I don’t believe it. _Fuck—_ I don’t care either way; I just want him to stay the fuck away from my life.’

Roy gazed at him in silently for a minute trying to walk on Ed’s shoes. He wouldn’t have had that patience if was with him, that’s for sure. So maybe Ed really loved Russell, maybe he still did and it’s only afraid to try again. But Roy doubt that the feeling Russell holds for Ed is love, it seems more like obsession.

‘Do you love him?!’He asked before his brain could process the information. What was it with Ed that made him feel so at ease at point of blunt sincerity?

‘I don’t think so. He was always saying that he’d love me, and…I don’t know…’ Ed trailed off closing his eyes. ‘If what he gave me was love, I'd better stay the fuck away from it,' he smiled humorlessly, 'too much _furniture,_ I cant afford it y'know?' _Too much pain. I don't think i could handle it._

'After all that shit I tried to put all the distance I could... Haven't heard from him until last week and... that's it.'

Ed collapsed on Roy's chest and breathed in. Roy could feel the shift of his muscles when he wriggled to get comfortable and the rumble of appreciation in his chest when Roy's fingers carded through his hair again. It made Roy smile in spite of the heaviness in the air. Ed was just like a cat sometimes. 

 Roy noted the TV was still on, but noiseless. Ed must had muted it and he didnt bother to change it. Some of the agitation still lingered on Ed - Roy could feel the tap of his fingers on his chest - but gradually he started to relax again while Roy's mind was busy cataloging all the information he received today. 

Russell. Ex-lover.

Funny, caring and supportive outside. But then you get close to him and then you'll find out that what he really is is: Pushy, jealous, aggravating and obsessive to the point of aggression. And addicted. It wasn't difficult to realize that for Ed, the only real experience with love he had, ended up being a painful nightmare. To Ed, obsession was equal love.

And Roy couldn't let this concept settle into his mind. Nor in his _heart_.

‘I disagree…’ Roy murmured gently on his head and Ed looked up wearily. ‘…I's not your fault for thinking like this. But that’s not how it works.’

Ed pushed away and cocked his head thoughtfully. Roy just kept looking at him- his hair was disheveled and his bangs were sticking up in his face - while he struggled to understand the meaning behind his words.

Ed tried very hard not to draw comparison between Roy and Russell. But he couldn't help but notice: there _was_ a huge difference between Roy and Russ; with Russ it was heavy, a constant pressure on Ed's head, it was demanding in a way that made him tired; and it was unhealthy. Not that they didnt have their good moments; because they had. A few, but great nonetheless. Besides, the only moment that they both stopped fighting was in bed. 

Roy was different, they see each other a lot, counting the work hours and all... But sometimes... Sometimes is just the two of them talking or holding each other; they dinned together almost every day and doesn't matter how many times they kissed, Ed still feels like his head was full of helium every time they did it. It was unhurried and playful…Sometimes Roy made him so nervous he kind of wants to deck him just to kiss it better afterwards. And, the bastard made him _so hard_ sometimes he thinks he's going to die. He'd imagined it. He dreamed about it countless times, but every time they were together things seems to flow so naturally between them, that however much he wants it, he does not need to rush, it is going to happen - sooner or later and he didn't mind to wait. But he hoped for sooner.

‘Then, how is it works?!’ Ed decided to raise to the bait.

Roy shifted on the quilt and spun him gently towards the marbled fireplace where the orange and yellow flames cracked calmly. His chin came to rest on his metal shoulder and his breath was warm against his neck. When he spoke, his voice was low and grave- raising  goosebumps on Ed's skin.

‘I think love it’s just like the fire…’ It was so like Roy that Ed had to smile.

‘How's that, your pyromaniac?!’

‘See the flames, Ed? They can start easy— just a spark, and they can burn brighter than the sun.' Roy said, 'But without a fuel, is easy for it to die,'

Ed's eyes followed the arrhythmic sway of the flames when it cracked, a log crumbled and sent hundred of tiny sparks floating above it. He could understand why Roy likes it to much: its beautiful and dangerous, it can warm you pleasantly but it could also burn you to death. On his ear, the voice continued softly,

'Feed the flames, and they shall remain growing. Should thou smother them, all that will left over will be the ashes.’ He stopped to place a kiss on Ed's neck and smiled when the soft skin beneath his lips shuddered. ‘Love goes the same way. It _is_  something precious, you had to take care of it — keep feeding it — so it can grow. If you don't it can easily die.'

Something clicked in Ed's mind. The past six months of his life swayed on his mind's eye with all the little details that he'd been too busy or too afraid to take heed. It was there in every argument, every look, every little smile or stole kiss in at the station. In every tiny detail. But when everything fell into place, the realization didnt struck him full-force; it was softly, and pulsed with every beat of his heart. _It was always there_ , he thought, _right from the start it was always there._

'Oh...' was the only thing that came out of his mouth. In the silence that followed Ed wondered if the soft warmth spreading around his body were his own flames that Roy Mustang just added more fuel onto it.

Without further ado, Ed knelt between Roy’s legs his hands came to rest against the strong chest. Looking deeply, Ed could see himself reflected in midnight-blue eyes glowing slightly orange near the fireplace. He felt like drowning in those eyes. Two strong hands went inside his shirt, fingers rubbing enticingly against his skin and pulling him close— it feels like the flames were burning inside him. Their lips met in a mix of sweetness and desire and his hands clenched themselves into fists on Roy’s shirt and he pressed in and in and in until he could feel the speeding pulse of his lover matching his own and he desperately wanted to be closer and feel the heat of his body pressed into his. Roy's hands roamed over his back until reach his shoulders and scratch them; startling a gasp out of Ed. When they broke, Ed's eyes were heavy, he was breathless and lightheaded. Roy’s gaze meet Ed’s - his eyes were covered in black, and there where _so much heat_ in there it could set his whole being ablaze.

 

‘Roy,’ He mouthed against the flushed skin on Roy's neck, fingers wounded on black strands, ‘... _Make me burn_!’

 

It was all it takes for Ed’s shirt get tossed on the floor along with Roy’s own. A warm tongue trailed the way from Ed’s jaw to his neck, biting gently at the sensitive skin there and making Ed arch his body against him, his hands traced the contour of Ed’s pants playfully. Roy’s hands ghosted over his thighs near enough to make Ed quiver in anticipation and grip his hands tightly on Roy’s back. Something hot and wet traced his arched neck and followed the path where soft skin met hard-metal. Ed had the time to wonder why was Roy licking his scarred skin when a bolt of pleasure went straight to his cock and the moan tore out of him from the depth of his core. It was so unexpected, so suddenly that he was having trouble just to identify what was happening.

'Wha— what the...hell was...that? he manage to croak, once his brain returned to its trip south. 

He could feel the satisfied smirk against his skin, 'I've come to discover, that this part of you is—' his teeth scraped on the damaged skin and Ed's hips snapped forward on they own accord. '...very sensitive, dont you agree?'

Holly shit. He was so hard that he'll probably come before they get into the best part.

'Stop— _Ah!_ ' his hands clenched on the front of Roy's thighs when he sucked on his shoulder. Ed clenched his teeth hard enough to crack them. 'Stop teasing me!' 

His hands reached out the waistband of Roy’s pants and he squeezed. The sound he got out from Roy was worth it. His fingers unbuttoned Roy’s pants and shoved him on his back to slip it off taking his pants with it. He wanted Roy inside him, and he wanted it now. He quickly got rid of his own pants and crawled back to Roy's lap and dive back into his fucking-wonderful mouth. Roy kissed him and kissed him and kissed him until he lost sense of time, and when he opened his eyes again they were fully naked.  

And now Ed's hands were on Roy's hips pulling him close, his mouth on Roy's neck kissing and licking all the way down to his chest like a well known road, finding all the right spots and sending waves of pleasure all over him making his mind lose coherency and logical thoughts. One cool hand on his neck urging him close, and another one on his way down to his thighs getting dangerous close from where Roy wanted it. A warm and skillful mouth was covering his mouth with kisses and bites and Roy was having trouble breathing. It was then when Ed ran the tip of his fingers softly on his length and stroked leisurely. Teasingly. The little shit.

‘Oh…God!'

Roy couldn’t take it anymore; he was two steps from release and if Ed keep on doing this he wouldn’t last five more minutes. He removed Ed’s hand off of him and rolled them over, letting him on his back and took a moment to gaze at the blonde laying in front of him: A mix of golden skin with silver metal perfectly fitting together, and long strands of golden hair sprawled against the quilt and spilled into the wooden floor … the tanned chest flushed red rising and falling in quick pants, parted bruised lips and those liquid gold eyes that seem to be _eating_ him— **  
**

He leaned closer and kissed him slowly; his hands roamed along the muscular body wanting to touch every inch- to map every reaction. Roy reached out for something on the sofa but Ed didn't see nor care about it because next thing his lust-drunken mind was able to process was a slick finger going inside him slowly, probing and teasing. He couldn't understand how it could possibly feels so good to do this with Roy -he never wanted someone like this before. He never _needed_ someone like this. There was no logical explanation for the mix of pleasure and satisfaction he was feeling and judging by the sound spilling out of Roy's mouth he wasn't alone. The fingers crooked inside him and he saw stars.

‘Fuck! _Fuckin' fuck me_ —now— _C'mon Roy!_ ’

For the urgency in his lover voice Roy knew he was stumbling dangerously close to the edge. In one swift movement he pulled his fingers out and held his arms to lift him up - astride his lap and Ed sank down, down down and he was groaning, face pressed tightly on Ed’s chest when he slid himself inside him, feeling the warmth and tightness of Ed’s body around him, the only thing preventing him to fuck the life out of him was the way Ed was gasping and griping on his shoulders for support. He moved slowly, mindful of his own approaching orgasm for he knew he was shamefully close — and Ed whimpering and squirming above him wasn't make it any easier. He shifted a bit, gripped one sweat slick hip and slammed hard in.  

Ed’s head fell backwards and he all but howled to the ceiling. His hands wounded themselves tightly on Roy’s hair and he was sobbing out curses and endearments with his handsome face twisted in pleasure, his hair falling on his back like a cascade of pure gold glowing in the firelight and Roy knew he was owned.

‘Shit—’

He moved faster and harder and Ed’s hands clung onto his slick back and he pushed himself forward and knocked his forehead with Roy's. His eyes were wide and just a tiny flick of gold and they were locked on his. Roy felt himself slipping. The only thing he could think right now is how Ed was beautiful, how he loves this man and loves him like he'd never knew it was possible— next thing Roy heard was his name slipping from Edward’s mouth in a long drawn out moan along with his orgasm. Ed shook and tightened around him and Roy saw stars. 

The silence in the house was only being disturbed by the harsh breaths of the couple on the floor. After blinking the status out of his eyes Roy circled the blanket around their body’s and tugged him close wrapping his arms around the young blond. Ed sighed deeply on his chest and traced his fingers around it drawing lazy circles with the tip of his finger.

‘Me too.’ Ed whispered and Roy look at him with sleepy eyes yawning his what. ‘I love you too.’

 

Roy’s eyes snapped open when he heard what Ed was saying. It took him a moment to realize what he had said but when he realized it he smiled softly and leaned his forehead on Ed’s to look in his eyes. Beautiful-golden orbits meet midnight-blue ones sated and tenderly,  and he melted. He was so happy that the words deserted him.

‘This makes me very happy Ed!’ and Ed chuckled and closed his eyes. Roy kissed him again feeling his heart jump on his chest with pure bliss. Right there on the tiny blanket in the middle of the floor they were sticky and messy around each other but they were so happy that neither of them could bother to move. Roy stroked Ed’s hair slowly, lulling them both to sleep right there on the floor.

 

Later that night, Roy woke up feeling his neck screaming at him for the wrong angle he was laying. He blinked his bleary eyes a couple of times trying to remember why he was sleeping naked on the floor of his living room when something - someone - shuddered on his arms. Ed was curled up on his chest with his hands hanging loose on his waist. Roy slide his hands on Ed’s back and couldn't for the life of his stop the smile on his lips.

‘Ed, wake up. Let’s go to bed.’ he whispered.

‘Hmmmpf…’ Ed squeezed his eyes tight and whimpered on Roy’s chest, shaking his head no slowly. ‘Tired…’

‘And cold…C’mon Edo, I'll hold you!’

‘Not a kid…’ Ed mumbled slowly, starting to get up and blinking his eyes sleepy for Roy and scowling childishly.

 Roy stood up holding the blanket and Ed looked at him with an not fully-awake-yet expression but shivered embracing himself. Roy closed the distance and wrapped them both with the blanket, until they reach his bedroom. Ed threw himself on the bed without ceremony and Roy cocked his head to the side looking at him suspiciously. Ed rolled over the bed, opening  his arms for Roy, and when he didn’t move Ed pulled the most innocent face Roy had ever seen. 

‘What? It’s your fault I’m wide awake now!’

‘God, you are freezing Ed!’

‘Warm me up then!’

A heartbeat and a wicked smile after that, they were both lost.

 

*                                                                                                  He was waiting for hours now. For _hours_ no one left the house and he was starting to panic now. Ed was inside that house and he wasn’t leaving, why he wasn’t leaving? Why he was with that man and not with him? He couldn’t understand it. Ed was his! No one else has the right to touch him, to hold him and to… _Oh! Oh no! They couldn’t be_ _doing it, could they?? He can’t! He can’t touch Ed; he’s mine!_

He walked over the house and found a window with the curtain open and looked over the place. There’s a kitchen but the light was off, the door was open and he could see a dim light from the other room that looks like a living room. He could see someone moving inside the house and his heart nearly stopped when he recognizes who it was. It was Ed, being hold by that stupid man and smiling at him. They moved and vanished together inside the house

‘No!’ He whispered in the cold night and take a step back. He was trembling hard! He couldn’t believe in his eyes. HIS Ed was holding another man and not him. This isn’t right, ‘You cannot do this to me Ed, it hurts!’ why he can’t breathe properly? How _could you Ed. How_ _could you do this to me?!_ No! He will not let this happen right under his nose! He would take Ed back! And if he doesn’t come back… _But he will! You just have to remove the obstacles!_

Yes! That’s right… It isn’t his fault, it was that other man! It was his fault that Ed doesn’t wants him anymore… The only thing he had to do is get rid of him and Ed will come back to him right?

Right.

But how?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. Sorry it took me so long to update. I got sidetracked re-reading some wonderful fics and I'm now a pc-less person because my notebook died on me. _The fucker_.  
>  Thankfully, this story is complete - it only took me so long to post because I'm doing it at work...y'know... secretly. HAHA - I hope my boss dont fire me.


	6. East City – Saturday

**East City – Saturday – Roy’s house 7:15 a.m.**

 

When Ed woke up again, something - _someone_ \- was playing with his hair. He blinked lazily to the handsome figure beside him and stretched his body languidly, pondering whether or not to make a fuss about this hair thing, but Roy’s hand gravitated to his neck and the slowly rubbing motion on his nape was draining the fight of his body.

‘Good morning!’

‘Morning… How long were you awake?’

‘Not much. You sleep well?’

‘My back is fucking killing me!’

‘Roll over then! I’ll fix it for you!’

Roy didn't even needed to finish the sentence before Ed was on his stomach melting under his hands. A while after that Ed reckoned that expressing his thanks down on his knees under the hot water wasn't such an effort after all. And the feeling of Roy's hands gripping his hair while his mouth worked out the last drop of cum out of his cock was indeed  _delicious_.

 After another - the real one, with actual food and coffee - breakfast they were back in bed, sprawled naked and talking about nothing in particular and Ed was laughing over something Roy said about Jean and his date disasters.

‘We’re going to spend all day in bed?!’ Ed asked nuzzling his nose on Roy’s neck and tracing his finger along his chest.

‘That’s the plan…Unless, you had a better idea?’

‘ We’ll gonna kill each other before the lunch time! You know that!’

Roy laughed, and pressed Ed more close to him. ‘It’s more like you might kill me Ed!’

‘Wha— are you saying is my fault that you’re a bastard all the time?’ Roy rolled his eyes and Ed punched him lightly on the chest with his automail hand, just to make a point. It doesn't stifled the smirk forming on Roy's face.

‘See?! Case in point!’

‘Roy…’ He said with a warning tone that made Roy hold his mirth. ‘You better wipe that smirk off your face before I—‘ The ring of Roy’s cell phone cut him off and he glared at the offending device on Roy’s drawer. That is, until he remembered that its was nine in the fucking morning of a _Saturday_ , and if Roy’s phone was ringing it only means one thing…

‘Fuck!’ was what he said when his phone started to ring too.

Getting up, he cast a longingly look toward the bed and sighed. When he raised his eyes again, Roy was looking at him with dark eyes sparkling - Ed couldn't decide if it was a good sign or a not.

‘On my way!’ The both said in unison still looking at each other.

‘I can’t believe this! I can’t even kill you in peace?!’ Ed said already dressing up and wondering where the hell he left his shoes.

‘Hawkeye is a psychic. She cant afford to have me dead,’ he said, pulling his pants up and going for his shirt. ' The paperwork would be hell to deal with!'

‘Please!’Ed snorted, 'She'll kill us both if we don't get there in five.' Roy nodded and finished putting on his shoes. He grabbed his gun and his badge and looked around for his car keys when he saw Ed grinning at him, already on the door, car keys spinning in his finger.

‘Why do you always drive _my_ car?’ he groused.

‘Because I’m a better driver than you. C’mon hurry up or I’m leaving you behind!’

‘Brat!’

Ed just left him closing the door and headed for the car. When Roy turn the corner of his house something caught his eyes in the alley across the street; and he paused. He narrowed his eyes and tried to see between the bushes and trash cans. He was just about to cross the street when a cat walked off the alley and looked at him. He eyed the cat suspiciously and it sit there looking back at him disinterested liking his paw. The uneasy sensation didn't went away.

‘Mustang! Are you gonna stand there all day or what?!’

Roy spare the alley one more glance and then brushed the uneasy feeling aside. When he entered in the passenger seat and fastened his belt, Ed was already pulling out.

‘You should get your own car.’ Roy gritted out when Ed cut another car in the street in a breakneck speed.The way Ed snorted beside him lets him know that he wouldn't get a car so sooner enough. Roy took a deep breath and tried to concentrate on anything other than the alarmingly blur of the streets passing by.

 

* * *

  

By the time they both got back in Roy’s house it was already four in the afternoon, Roy was starving and  Ed was bitching and moaning about his ruined white shirt, now stained with the blood - thank god not his - of the dealer. He doubted that he would be able to smell anything but his own blood after an encounter with Ed's automail fist. Roy put his badge and gun in the coffee table on the living room and headed for the kitchen to make something to eat before he drops dead on the spot.

Ed was leaning on the sink drinking some water when he started to laugh suddenly. Roy merely arched a questioning brow and went back to his search for anything edible on the fridge.

‘Did you see Havoc’s face when we arrived together?!’

‘I can’t believe they bet about us,’ He said distractedly, eyeing a carton of milk and considering drinking some of it - that until he caught the horrified look on Ed's face. He put it back. 

‘For the look in his face, I think he’s the one who lost the bet!' Ed murmured, 'Although I’m gonna kill all of them for stick their noses in our business, I think I can spare Jean just for the sake of his misery.’

‘Why, look at that,' Roy drawled,  'The Fullmetal showing mercy towards his target.’ Ed glared, Roy smirked.

‘I’ll show you what my mercy is about!’ He muttered and gave Roy's crotch a look that made him twitch inside his pants. Roy suck in a breath and in no time he was on Ed pressing him against the sink, mouth on his, his hand gripping Ed's hip and melding them together.

‘Roy!’ Ed panted and pushed him gently. ‘My shirt! I’ll have to— _Ah_!’ Whatever he was about to say got lost in a moan as Roy pressed himself closer again and licked his neck.

‘Fuck!’ Somehow he managed to peel himself from the press of Roy's hips and sighed a little shakily. ‘Roy! You’re gonna get yourself dirty,’ He push him more firmly now and hold him away for a couple of seconds to regain his normal breathe. He tried to glare at Roy but the look in his eyes almost made Ed’s forget about the smell of blood on his skin. Almost!

‘I’m gonna get myself clean, and you gonna make us some food…And then…maybe…’

‘Maybe you going to be the dessert?’ Roy finished gazing at him hopefully and Ed smiled and shook his head.

‘If you don’t piss me off ‘till then, that is!’ He said over his shoulder already heading for the stairs.

 

* * *

 

 

When entered the bedroom he left his gun and badge on the bed, removed his belt and started to search for a clean shirt on Roy’s wardrobe. The scent of clean clothes and spice and smoke reached his nostrils as soon as he opened the door and he stopped shortly before reaching out and breathing all the clothes in there - for fuck’s sake he wasn't a lovesick teenager and he was already feeling a little bit stupid for the way he was all protective towards him every time they go out for work. Roy was an excellent cop and by no means he was defenseless, but he couldn't shake away the urge to be on high alert whenever they went on the streets together.

Ed brushed the concern aside with a snort and picked one of Roy’s sweat t-shirts because Al didn't packed him one. Of course his little brother couldn't guess that the weather will drop like this and he probably thought that Ed wouldn't be in need of too much clothes. He took the shirt and headed to the bathroom - leaving the the door open… no need to close, after all if Roy wants to join, he wont have any objections. Thinking of it, lately he wasn’t have many objections at all with things he use to, even after the Russell incident he was in such a strange good mood that it surprises him. It's like days were more bright, the foods were more tasty, or some others shit like that. But then again, he was surprised that he didn’t notice that he was high over heels for the smirking bastard Roy Mustang.

He stare at his reflection in the mirror and was not surprised to find a smile there. He was doing it a lot lately… only thinking about the bastard was making him smile, _I wonder if you know the effect and the power you have on me_ , he sighed in disbelief for himself and started to remove his shirt. He was just starting to undo his pants when a loud noise downstairs caught his attention. He frowned. Probably Roy let a glass fall, but surely Roy wasn't clumsy.

Another noise of something being smashed against a wall and he was on the door-frame of the bathroom worried.

‘Mustang?!’ He called out and there was no answer. _Maybe he didn’t heard_ , he thought, and then he called again, louder this time.

‘Roy! Are you ok?!’

No answer again, and the hairs on the back of his neck stood in attention. He moved to the bedroom silently to retrieve his gun - better safe than sorry - and slowly made his way through the hall, stopping on the top of the stairs.

‘I’m coming down!’ He waited five seconds and put his foot on the step when a wave of panic washed over him.

‘Don’t come!’ Drowned by a gunshot and the sound of a cry - that he couldnt tell if was Roy's or not - almost made fall from the stairs but he bit back the panic and make the steps one at time, his legs just a little wobbly, gun poised to fire. When the living room came to view his heart almost stopped. Roy was on the floor against the wall, his left hand covered in blood over the right side of his shoulder and a path of blood in the wall about his height down to the floor where he was kneeling.

‘Shit!’ He tore his gaze away from the blood,  heart on his throat and he almost choke when he saw who was aiming the gun.

 

_Russell._

 

‘Fuck! Fuck!' There's blood on the wall, floor, and  _Roy—_  And his mind cant stop repeating the sound of bullet ringing in the air. Cracking against the wall—

'Russell! What the fuck?! Oh God! Roy?!’

His eyes were glued on the slim figure in front of him but his ears were straining to hear the sound of hard breathing behind him. Roy didnt answered right away, and the rush of blood on his ears was making concentrate on the sound of Roy breathing too difficult. And when Roy did answer him, his voice was hoarse and laced with pain. It did Ed good though, because the fear was immediately suppressed by anger. Good. Anger was good. Anger he could deal with.

‘I’m okay. Just a scratch, don't worry!’

Russell's eyes flickered, from him to Roy. The hand holding the gun twitched. Ed almost jumped right then but years of streets and psychos in various states of madness prevented him from doing it. The muscles of his legs straining from the effort of holding still.    

‘What are you doing Russell?!' His voice was icy, foreign in his own ears. 'Put your gun down. Now. ’ Russell didn't move. Didn't lower his arm. Didn't acknowledge him at all and Ed though his heart was pulsing out of his rib cage. The seconds stretched, and blue eyes flicker back to him. His eyes were bloody red and glazed, pupils blown wide and when they focused on Ed's a lopsided smile formed on his lips. He took a step forward, but the movement startled Russell and the gun turned to him.

‘I was missing you love! I came to see you, but he wouldn't let me!’

‘Put your gun down Russell. Don’t make me shoot you!’ He took another step forward and Russell put both his hands on the gun. Eyes wide and frantic. Turned the aim back to Roy.

‘I’ll shoot him again!’ Russell screamed, desperately, and Ed clenched his teeth and bit down the panic and the infuriating rage overwhelming him.

‘Russell Put. The. Gun. Down. And we can talk ok?!’ 

‘Will you come with me love?! I did it for us! Now you can come back for me right?!’ His skin was prickling and his finger was itching to press the trigger. Just a little push. Just enough pressure to click, and it would be over. It would all be over. Ed could see the dilated pupils almost taking over the pale blue color of his eyes, could see the trembling in his hands. Could see that he was high. Shit.

‘Russell.’ Ed swallowed hard, tried desperately to think in something to say. Something to distract Russell and gain some time, but the only thing in his mind was his own voice, whispering. _Do it._ He could do it. The aim was perfect and his hand was steady. He could put the bullet between his eyes and be done with it. 

But...

‘Russ, you’re not thinking, please put the gun down. Please.’

Something else flicked on Russell’s eyes, and he scoffed. Mouth twisting in a sneer.

‘You don’t get don’t you Ed?! I love you!’ And suddenly he was shouting ‘I love you! You are _mine_ , no one else!’ His eyes shone but there were nothing of sadness in his tears; They seemed vile, almost maniacal mixed with rage and despair. It was scaring him. Not so much for the frightening quality of his voice, but... Roy. He was bleeding, a gunshot hole in his body and Ed didnt even had the time to see the wound.

‘Russ, please look at me! Let’s talk, put your gun down please!’ his voice cracked with desperation. God, he was begging. It doesn't matter, he said to himself, it doesn't matter If the only thing he could do right now was beg Russell to not shoot Roy again he would. He couldn't let it happen again. Not with Roy.

He couldn’t stand here and watch this all over again. Someone he loves being killed in front of him again just because he didn’t had the strength to make things right when he had the chance to—

‘I know you are confused right now love, but I’ll make it go away!’ Russell glanced at Roy again and smiled a devious smile. Ed’s heart dropped. Russell's finger closed on the trigger and something in Ed snapped. It all happened before his eyes and even so, he couldnt make sense of what was happening at all. Someone was screaming. He was moving. Russell was still talking. The only thing that seemed to freeze was the time.

‘I will make him go!’

_No._

His legs moved before his mind could even process the order and when his vision focused again, his hands were locked tightly around a wrist. The gun dropped with a loud thud on the carpeted floor and the body attached to the bony wrist Ed was holding started to struggle. Struggling with him to get free of his hold. Struggling to take the gun back. His metal fist connected with his jaw and he heard the bone breaking. And suddenly there were blood on his face and a fierce grip on his neck pushing him backwards and Ed couldn't breath.

‘If you’re not mine then you're not gonna be anybody’s—' Russell’s voice was cut off from a knee right in his stomach and he lost his balance, landing in all fours on the floor, wheezing. Ed gasped a couple of times and kicked him, right on the his ribs. He kicked again and again, not caring that Russell was already  unconscious on the floor. He didn't stopped when he heard bone shattering against metal. Didn't stopped. Couldn't stop if he tried. It was just too much panic. Just too much fury. So much he was blinded with it.

And his mind keep telling him to finish the job, _shoot the fucker_ — this will never happen again.

It doesn't have to happen never again!  _It’s the only way!_  

His gun was already ready to fire. He could do it. Then no one would be hurt again because of Ed. Because of him. 

That’s right! He shot Roy! He deserves it!

He was going to pull the trigger. His finger twitched. A hand brushed on his shoulder —

 

  _if you ever need someone, even for a second, to help you keep your eyes open... Please... Don’t doubt that I'll be by your side,_

 

 _—_ and he was back on reality. Blinking to clear the dark mist out of his eyes and struggling to breathe pass the fury.

‘He shoot you!’ He whispered softly, and Roy’s hand slid across Ed’s arm and over his hand gently, Roy's breath was slow and moist on the back of his neck, words brushing warmly against his ice-cold skin.

‘Ed…You don’t need to do this,’ Ed breathed and tried to concentrate on the warmth of Roy's presence so close to his still bare skin while Roy took the gun away slowly, clicking the safety back and tossing it on the sofa to wrap on arm around him and pull him closer again.

‘I'm sorry—' his voice sounded as tired as he felt. 'I'm so sorry, Roy!'

‘Hey, I'm fine,' Turning Ed around so he could look onto his eyes, he whispered again, 'I'm _fine,_ Edward! Breathe, just breathe!’ he murmured against Ed's skin, his fingers rubbing gently on Ed's hand briefly before pulling away with a wince. Ed was instantly alarmed again.

'Shit. You're bleeding,' he turned to look at the wound properly but Roy brushed his concern aside with a small smile, turning his focus back at Russell. 

‘We should cuff him, just in case,’

‘Fuck,' Ed looked around for a minute - trying to organize his thoughts- when his eyes landed on Roy again. With his arm hanging limp against his side, and blood still pouring steadily through the shirt Roy was currently pressing against it. 'Fuck Roy— just... sit down, I'll do it,' Ed steered him gently towards the sofa and concentrated on swallowing the lump on his throat, 'Dont move, okay?’ Ed stood up and picked Roy's handcuffs, pointedly  ignoring the trembling of his hands. He rounded the table and fished the cordless phone, calling first 911 and then Hawkeye. He felt tired and in the same time he couldn't sit down or he'll crumble, so he forced his legs to carry him to the kitchen to fetch Roy water and a warm cloth to clean up some of the mess in Roy's shoulder. 

‘Let me see that,’

‘It’s only a scratch,' he said softly, but Ed could see the wince on his face when he dabbed, as gently as he could, some of the blood away and heard the gasp of pain when he pressed the cloth against his skin.

'Thank god that forensic scientists don't have good aim,’ Roy said lightly.

Ed closed his eyes for a moment, breathed and looked at the man laying in a heap on the floor. ‘Thank God he was too high to see properly— he _is_ an excellent shooter,’

The heels of his hands dug on his eyes until he felt the sharp sting of pain. There was a headache starting to pulse behind his eyes and he still couldn't shake away the anxiety running  through his veins - he was still ready to fight, his muscles tingling and tensing - and even if his body seemed to ready to drop, his mind was sharp as ever, the sound of gunshot cracking in the air too loud on his ears, the vision of Roy, slumped on the floor with _blood trailing down the wall_ —

He realized that he was trembling and Roy was suddenly _there,_ beside him, looking worried and anxious and yet his nose was pressing gently on Ed's ear and brushing his mouth lightly on his neck. Ed sighed shakily before touching his forehead against Roy's nose and letting the faint smell of smoke and cinnamon mixed with blood fill his nostrils. They breathed like that for a long time, Ed matching his pounding heart with the soft cadence of Roy's and for a moment, the tight knot of dread that nestled onto his stomach relaxed a little and he felt like maybe, just maybe it was okay to relax now. 

He only realized he had almost fallen asleep when a sharp knock on the door made him jump about two feet.

 

* * *

 

 

By the time Riza arrived with Kain, Jean and an ambulance -because she couldn't let the fact that Roy had been shot and didn’t saw a doctor- it was already evening. Russell was awake but not a coherent sentence passed his lips between the tears and sobs. By the time they led him away, Ed was wounded so tight that Roy thought he would snap and lash out at any moment— although the idea did crossed his mind, he had to be the responsible one here. Thank God, Riza was sensible enough to send someone to get food for them because Roy was sure he would pass out at any moment, more due to hunger than to blood loss. The doctor checked them both before patching Roy up, gave him some painkillers and recommended that he didn’t exert his arm until they took the stitches and gave him about a week —undoubtedly  making Hawkeye sigh in despair for the paperwork— and then, many hours after, they were gone and they were alone again.

Ed's fingers were drawing lazy circles in Roy’s chest, and Roy was a bit loopy by the medication but he was rubbing his thumb in Ed’s ear just for him to know that he was still awake. But Ed was too quiet for Roy’s comfort and he could almost hear the guilty talking its way inside Ed's head.

‘Edo,' he murmured, 'are you okay? You’re too quiet,’

‘Shouldn’t be me asking you this? You’re the one who got a hole in your body,’

Roy sighed helplessly. Case in point again.

‘Well, I was perfectly happy with the ones I already had, but...’ Ed snorted and dug his head on Roy's side but he felt the little smile in his skin.    

‘How did he get in anyway?' he mumbled in the skin there, 'I almost died in my tracks when I saw him with—’ Ed's fingers tightened on his own accord on Roy's hip and his metal fingers must be pressing painfully hard, but he couldn't let go just yet. 

‘The kitchen door. One moment I was putting a bowl in the counter and in the other he was already jumping,’ He paused for a second and then continued. ‘Then I was throwing the nearest thing on him and going for the living room. He got there first. Took my gun.’

‘And had you cornered.’ Ed finished for him and hummed. ‘Should had him arrested in the moment he showed up again. But I didn’t think he was going to…’ Ed squeezed his eyes shut and sighed softly. Roy's fingers found his ear again and rubbed there, gently. Reassuring.

‘Ed, I think you had done everything you could. He just didn’t wanted to be helped.’

‘I know… I’m sorry.'

Roy sighed, shifted and his lips found Ed's temple. They stayed there. ‘Stop apologizing for something that was not your fault Edo!’ 

‘I—Thanks.’ Roy blinked and frowned. Edward tilted his head to look at him. 

‘For what?!’

‘I was going to kill him—’ He looked away,  ashamed at his own weakness and then back to Roy. ‘ and after that I would've regretted it for the rest of my life…But I was fucking mad- _Roy_ , I was.  I couldn’t think straight.  I couldn’t even see what I was doing.’

‘But you didn’t, Ed.’

‘And for that,’ He sighed and kissed the warm skin under his lips. ‘ I thank you. You was there Roy.  You touched me an' I... It was like waking up from a dream.'

‘I told you once remember? I’ll always keep your eyes open if want me to,’ He let himself be dragged back to Roy’s chest and nestled there. 

‘Couldn't forget it.’ He stretched until his lips found Roy's again and kissed him, slowly,  sliding his fingers through soft strands. When they broke the kiss Ed leaned his forehead on Roy's and he stayed there, looking at him as his eyelids drooped and his breath grew slower, the weariness catching up with him as he dozed off. His fingers found Roy's hair again and he twirled it between them, finally relaxing.

_I love you._

The lips beneath his own curled up  and Ed settled back.

As the weight of sleep tugged at his mind he let himself dwell on the wave of emotions rolling inside him. He was truly grateful for the way things ended today - it could have been so bad. He almost killed Russell. Hell, Russell almost killed Roy, and yet  Roy had called Hudges and they arranged a nice paddled cell with plenty of space and a beautiful garden with plenty of little plant for him to care for  instead of a gray cell inside of a federal prison.  He was grateful because Riza took care of everything and everyone and every little stupid protocol, bless the woman—  she made things easy for them  and he was so fucking grateful to have someone like Roy in his life. He may be a smarmy bastard and a fucking know-it-all sometimes and piss Ed more often than not but... He was Roy.  And Roy was possible the biggest nicest thing in his life after Al. 

And today he was truly, truly grateful to have Roy beside him.

To keep his eyes open when Ed couldn't. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it. Hope you enjoyed as much as I had writing it!  
> Thanks for the kudos.  
> Lit.


End file.
